FiveFish Audio Janus
FiveFish Audio Janus DI/Shift EQ is a multipurpose module (D.I. module, re-amplifier, and EQ) for the 500 series, manufactured by FiveFish Audio. Official description The Janus DI/EQ is a multifunction unit (think of it as an "Audio Swiss Knife"), capable of working either as a Lean/Shift EQ, Electric/bass/keyboard Active DI Input, Guitar Re-Amplifier, or as a Signal-Splitter. Not happy with your tracks? Use the Lean/Shift EQ as a single-knob EQ to simultaneously boost and cut either the low-end or high-end frequency parts. No setting sounds bad, because this is designed to be musical and easy to use. Need to quickly record a new guitar part? Insert your guitar cable, flip a switch and start shredding! Want to send your recorded guitar track to a guitar amp cabinet and re-record it? Connect the cable to your guitar amp, and flip the switch again and you're ready to roll! Ever wonder what it will be like running the same signal through different external effects boxes for later mixing? Use the signal splitter capability of the Janus DI/EQ. Just think of the creative possibilities! I'm sure you'll find a use for this "audio swiss knife" on your next recording and mixing sessions! Banner Home » 500 Series Modules » Janus Active-DI/Shift EQ Janus Active DI/Shift EQ The Janus DI/EQ is a multifunction unit (think of it as an "Audio Swiss Knife"), capable of working either as a Lean/Shift EQ, Electric/bass/keyboard Active DI Input, Guitar Re-Amplifier, or as a Signal-Splitter. Not happy with your tracks? Use the Lean/Shift EQ as a single-knob EQ to simultaneously boost and cut either the low-end or high-end frequency parts. No setting sounds bad, because this is designed to be musical and easy to use. Need to quickly record a new guitar part? Insert your guitar cable, flip a switch and start shredding! Want to send your recorded guitar track to a guitar amp cabinet and re-record it? Connect the cable to your guitar amp, and flip the switch again and you're ready to roll! Ever wonder what it will be like running the same signal through different external effects boxes for later mixing? Use the signal splitter capability of the Janus DI/EQ. Just think of the creative possibilities! I'm sure you'll find a use for this "audio swiss knife" on your next recording and mixing sessions! The Janus DI/EQ is designed for the popular API VPR500 Rack format. We hope to ship an evaluation unit soon to API Audio to get this VPR Certified so it can join the rest of our certified Fivefish 500 series product lineup. Features *Easy to use Lean/Shift EQ, +/-6dB for a musical sounding EQ with no bad setting *LED-lighted push button for alternate "fulcrum/center" frequencies for the EQ function *LED-lighted push buttons for Active DI/Re-amplifier, and polarity reverse switching *Electronically balanced and Transformer-isolated outputs... yes, there are (2) two outputs! *Low-noise, low distortion design using high-performance chips, and quality components *5-LED VU Meter *Using WIMA high quality capacitors for EQ section *Input and output protection circuitry *Using High-quality signal Relays for logic and audio signal switching *Solid-machined aluminum knob *Anodized, and CNC engraved front panel (not cheap silkscreen that will fade or wear out) *Quality Neutrik 1/4" guitar jacks, with dress chrome nut *User accessible on-board jumper setting for PRE/POST EQ for the transformer-isolated output. If jumper is set to POST EQ, the Lean/Shift EQ also affects the signal going to the guitar amplifier cabinet. External links *Official product page References Category:500 series modules Category:Multipurpose modules Category:D.I. modules Category:Re-amplifiers Category:EQs Category:FiveFish Audio Category:Unknown year of release